The prior art is already aware of the use of transmissions and clutches for vehicles and lift trucks and the like, and these commonly take the form of hydraulic transmissions with clutches which can be positioned in the forward and reverse and neutral drive positions. The clutches of course are under control of the operator, and suitable linkage and like connectors are connected with the clutch unit and are maneuvered by the operator for desired setting of the clutch. Also, the prior art is aware of the aforementioned arrangements used in conjunction with clutch controls which initially position the clutch in the engaged and neutral and disengaged positions, and these controls are arranged with linkages and control elements available to the operator who can position the clutch in the engaged or disengaged positions, as mentioned. However, in instances where the clutch is moved between the engaged and disengaged positions, the clutch inherently moves through the neutral position, and, as such, it is undesirable in that it permits the vehicle or other mobile unit to be free to move, such as on an incline.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a vehicle clutch control assembly wherein a single foot brake is employed and has linkage extending to the vehicle clutch itself, for controlling the engaged and disengaged positions of the clutch, and with the assembly being arranged so that the clutch will not move through a neutral position when the brake pedal is actuated. As a consequence, the vehicle will not be free to move, such as on an incline, since the clutch will actually remain engaged while the brake pedal itself is being applied and when the assembly is in that particular mode or setting which is under the selective control of the operator.
Still further, the present invention provides a vehicle clutch control assembly which is compact, reliable, a general improvement upon the assemblies and combinations of brake pedals and clutch controls heretofore known, and one which can render the vehicle brake and vehicle clutch under the control of a single brake pedal but which also permits the operator to selectively lock out or disable the clutch mechanism and to preclude its function even when the brake pedal is being actuated though it can otherwise be interconnected with the vehicle clutch. That is, the invention provides a single pedal control, such as the brake pedal, which is a single pedal control for both the brakes and the clutch, and the entire assembly is arranged so that the operator can preclude the brake pedal control over the clutch, and this is accomplished by the clutch disconnect lock-out arrangement of this invention. Accordingly, when the operator has energized the clutch disconnect lock-out arrangement of this invention, the entire assembly can still utilize a single brake pedal for control of the brakes and the clutch, but at the time of the energizing of the lock-out arrangement only the vehicle brakes will be operated by the single brake pedal.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.